1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in concrete mixing apparatus and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a mobile concrete mixing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many devices presently available for transporting and mixing the ingredients of concrete, such as those shown in the Robert C. Futty Pat. No. 3,623,708, issued Nov. 30, 1971, and entitled "System and Means for Selectively Mixing Concrete and Incorporating Dry Additives Therein," and the H. M. Zimmerman Pat. No. 3,310,293, issued Mar. 21, 1967, and entitled "Concrete Mixing and Delivery System." In the presently available devices of this type, the several ingredients of the concrete are deposited within a mixing device separately or individually and subsequently mixed together, along with water, to achieve the end product. For example, the rock materials and sand materials are deposited in side-by side relation on a carrier, such as a conveyor belt, and cement is dropped onto the carried above the rock and sand materials, and the materials are directed into the auger mixer without a premixing thereof. In addition, water is added to the auger mixer independently of the aggregates (rock and sand) and cement. By and large, the concrete resulting from these present day devices is not of the quality which is frequently required for this type material.